


Nailed It

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Summer Love [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Rose’s birthday surprise, inspired by GT’s Instagram post, the Doctor bakes a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Rose is surprised by the Doctor on her birthday.





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> For Doctorroseprompts Summer Fic Bingo prompts, Laugh and Surprise. This is 100% inspired by GT’s photo of DT making a cake. And also by her hashtags, because she is the queen. I giggled all the way through this. Hope it makes you laugh, too.

_ Rose opened the blue door and stepped into the bakery.  _ Blimey, it smells like heaven in here _ , she thought as she wandered up to the display case where gorgeous frosted pastries were artfully arranged like an edible bouquet. Deciding on just one to go with her coffee would be difficult.  _

_ She caught sight of some motion behind the display. Someone was rearranging the display in the other case. Despite having never before entered this establishment, she somehow knew exactly what the baker would look like- he’d have spiky brown hair, sideburns, and sexy specs. And he’d be irresistible. _

_ When he stood up straight, Rose saw she was absolutely correct. He looked just as delicious as the pastries. Very suddenly, she wanted more than just a scone and a cuppa. He opened his mouth to greet her, and _ -

The Doctor’s voice startled her awake, “Oh bloody hell! Bollocks!”

Rose gasped and sat up in bed, jolted awake by the sound of something loudly hitting the floor downstairs, followed by a colorful stream of cursing in both English and Gallifreyan. She laughed even as her heart was racing from the Doctor’s surprise wakeup call. Rubbing sleepy eyes, Rose squinted against the sunlight shining through the skylight in their bedroom loft. 

She became aware of a delicious odor wafting up to their room.  _ No wonder I was dreamin’ of a bakery _ , she thought.

She threw the duvet back and snatched her nightshirt up from the floor. Pulling it over her head, she called downstairs, “Everythin’ under control down there?”

He hollered back, “M’ sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you!”

“S’fine, as long as there’s coffee.” Rose made her way down to the kitchen and the sight there made her grin broadly, despite being awakened far too suddenly.

_ No wonder I was dreamin’ of a hot pastry chef.  _ The Doctor was dressed in his (tight) jeans topped off with a stripy polo, and the sexy specs. He started the coffee machine as he looked over his shoulder at her. 

“You were supposed to sleep in, Rose Tyler. I’m makin’ you something special,” he admonished her. 

“You were the one makin’ all the noise, y’know,” she pointed out, coming around to his side of the counter to kiss him.

He rolled his eyes. “Point taken. I dropped one of the baking pans.” He gestured to the kitchen island. He’d baked two cake layers. One was cooling on the rack. The other was on the cake plate, next to bowls of strawberry jam and cream cheese. “Happy birthday to you! This is your breakfast cake-to-be. We’ll enjoy this over coffee in about...weelll… ten minutes. Sound good?”

Rose wrapped him in a tight embrace. “It sounds brilliant. I love you.” She kissed him again, long and well, until they both needed to take a breath.

“Love you too,” he gasped. “Sit down, and you can watch me finish up.”

“Ooh, it’ll be like watching the British Bake-off show,” Rose chuckled, letting him go to perch on the stool across the island from him. 

“Don’t know about that,” he demurred. “Although I did see this on the telly when we were at your parents’ for Sunday roast. Thought I could do that.”

“Didja google the recipe, then?” Rose asked.

“Nope, just remembered what I saw,” he smirked, tapping his temple. “Impressive…”

“Time Lord Brain,” she finished. “Don’t tell Mum you can do that, or she’ll have you doin’ all the bakin’ for her parties.”

The Doctor snorted laughter as he spooned some of the cream cheese onto the cake layer. 

Her dream from before came back to her, and she chuckled a bit, thinking of how she’d unconsciously cast her husband in the role of sexy baker. 

“What?” He asked.

Rose smiled, poking her tongue out. “Was dreamin’ when you started all the ruckus down here. Dreamin’ about a bakery.”

The Doctor laughed. “My project was inspiring you.”

“Yeah. Think there was even a handsome pastry chef there, looked just like you. Didn’t get to watch him work though. Don’t know if he was as impressive as you are.”

She could see him preen a bit. “Well, then, you’ll just have to watch me and find out.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, I intend to. Reality’s better anyway.” Rose became transfixed at the sight of his hands, long fingered  _ and oh, so agile _ , spreading the strawberry jam with the spatula. Thinking of the other activities with which he could use those talented fingers fueled her imagination. 

He looked up from his work, his eyes locking with hers. “Is it, now?” 

“Mmm...it is.” She dipped her finger into the strawberry jam, then sucked the sweet mixture into her mouth. The Doctor gaped, his eyes darkening.

Suddenly, she didn’t want his hands working on the cake, not when they could be touching her. She slid off the stool and sauntered around to him. Taking the spatula out of his hand, she glided her free hand up to his collar, then around the back of his neck. Pulling him towards her for another kiss, she murmured, “Yeah. Watchin’ you is definitely better. Although, I don’t know how the dream would’ve turned out. Would I have been able to distract him? Maybe he’d have to lock the bakery door so no other customers could come in.”

“I’m sure he’d have no other choice. You’re very distracting,” the Doctor observed. Rose stroked his neck, reveling in his shiver. “The cake, though. Don’t you want me to finish it first?”

She kissed the bit of chest revealed by his open collared shirt. He gasped at the contact. “Cake can wait. M’ collectin’ one of my birthday gifts now.”

Just as she zeroed in on his luscious lower lip, he agreed, “We can change the birthday schedule around. Cake later.” 

“Unwrapping you, now,” she said, kissing him, She pulled away much sooner than he wanted, as evidenced by his disgruntled whimper. He wasn’t disappointed for long as she rid herself of the nightshirt she’d just put on moments before. 

They didn’t get far, only making it to the sofa in front of the big stone fireplace. Rose helped him divest himself of his clothes, ending up with her straddling him. It was a lovely  _ ( _ and very  _ satisfying) _ way to celebrate her birthday. 

Afterwards, the Doctor finished his pastry project, and they drank coffee and grinned at each other over plates of strawberry cake. “This cake should go down in history,” he told her, “because I do believe I nailed it.”

“And I do believe I nailed you,” Rose said, smiling cheekily.

“Rose Tyler!” the Doctor sputtered, nearly spilling his coffee as she guffawed.

The cake did go down in history, but for a completely different reason. About six weeks later, it became known as _The_ _Cake that Got Rose Tyler Pregnant._

  
  



End file.
